The Academy
by iSmolder
Summary: A story about a group of Naruto characters you all know and love being sent to a boarding school in modern-day times. No one really knows anyone who attends the academy yet, which will make for an interesting drama bowl for later.
1. The Invitation

**cнαpтεɾ onε** : ιnvιтαтιon_

* * *

_

_dιѕclαιмєɾ_ : ι don'т own nαɾυтo.  
_noтє_ : yєѕ, тнιѕ ιѕ ιn мodєɾn-dαy.

* * *

**Dear Student**,

you have been chosen to be one of the select few who will be attending _The Academy_ this fall. We have carefully screened over each male's and female's records in both Konahagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves) and Sunagakure (Village Hidden in the Sand), and have found you to be among the elite and most promising student for the future to come. _The Academy_ is ecstatic to have you as a future student, and eagerly awaits for the first year of enrollment to begin.

_The Academy_ is simply a school where the best and brightest men and women are sent for the most exclusive education. You will have nothing but the best teachers that will be working with you, and classes will be no more than ten people per room. Because _The Academy_ gives its best to the students, the students are expected to give nothing but the best in return. We expect nothing but the top grades and the top scores performed from you.

The rules of _The Academy_ are not hard to follow, and are rather loose. They are all listed below:

I. No vandalizing school property. This includes anything given to you at our expense such as dorm rooms, books, uniforms, etc.  
II. At ** no time** can the opposite sex enter and/or share dorm rooms.  
III. Cheating is not and will never be tolerated.  
IV. Stealing is not and will never be tolerated.  
V. **Do not** attack a peer unless you are, with permission, sparring.  
VI. Curfew is 10:30 PM on school nights, Monday to Thursday, and unlimited during weekends, Friday to Sunday, and holidays.  
VII. Monday to Friday mornings, you will wake up at precisely 8:00 AM. Classes will begin at 9:30 AM, and end at 2:00 PM.  
VIII. There will be no drug/substance abuse on campus.  
IX. Pool hours on weekdays, Monday to Friday, are 7:00 AM - 9:00 AM, and 3:00 PM - 7:00 PM, and on weekends, Saturday to Sunday, are 7:00 AM - 11:50 PM.  
X. Before and after school hours, you are not required to wear your uniforms, and there is no dress code, but there will be no roaming around in your underwear.

Other than the ten rules above, you are welcome to do as you wish. _The Academy_ gives you congratulations and wishes for you to have much fun for the years to come.

Kudos,

Miss Keiko Takahashi, Headmistress  
Mister Tadashi Tanaka, Vice Principal  
Mister Akio Kinjo, Academic Dean

* * *

_Two beautiful Konaha teenage girls,_ Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were preparing themselves for their arrival at their new boarding school. Sakura Haruno's sleek rosette hair was curled to perfection, her makeup applied flawlessly, and outfit, an expensive mini dress she had acquired from her latest shopping spree, a beautiful bright red color, giving her delicate porcelain skin a vibrant glow. Ino Yamanaka wore her own platinum blond hair up in a flawless side pony-tail, flawlessly curled as well, and her makeup perfectly highlighted all the best features about her face, hiding anything anyone may find flawed about it, while wearing a sleek black miniskirt and a sky blue halter top, accenting her wildly blue eyes and gently outlining her curvy figure. The two young sixteen-year-olds flashed a pearly white smile towards each other. "Are you ready?" Ino asked, her stomach twisting in anticipation. The school, she assumed, would be for the elite, smartest and the wealthiest only. Anyone who dared show up in anything less than an eighty-thousand dollar car was doomed to be the trailer trash of the school. Or in Ino's world, it certainly would be.

Biting at her lush, rosy lower lip, her rosette-headed best friend nodded in excitement; Sakura was almost to eager to speak. "This is going to be _so_ much fun!" She squealed, her delicate emerald eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. "I hate that we have to take two separate cars though; but you want to bring your Porsche and I want to bring my Koenigsegg..." Her voice trailed off; Sakura was torn. She desperately wanted to ride with her friend, but surely if their opinions differed on how to spend their weekends, they would have to take separate cars, would they not? Though, Sakura loathed looking like a loner, even if for a moment, and Ino Yamanaka knew that.

Her blond-headed friend simply shook her head, the curls in her pony-tail bouncing gently as she did. "We _need_ to arrive in separate cars!" Ino pleaded. "First off, it may look like one of us can't afford a car, whichever one isn't driving it, and secondly, what if we want to do separate things over the weekend sometimes? Then what?" She demanded, folding her slender arms across her chest. The girl's hard stare didn't leave Sakura's angelic features, who's eyes were looking upward, as if there was where she would find her answer.

Sakura finally returned Ino's gaze in frustration, and was clenching her jaw tightly together. "_Fine._" She surrendered, rolling her eyes. "I'll leave now; I'm completely ready." Sakura told her happily, quickly bouncing back from loosing their little argument of what or what not to do. Ino smiled slightly in satisfaction at her best friend's surrender, but didn't gloat long. The two gave each other a quick hug good-bye, and Sakura then had Ino's maid help her with her luggage before taking off in her sleek, expensive, pure black vehicle. Ino sighed, and finished the final touches to her own outfit; it _had_ to look better than Sakura Haruno's, who always seemed to be one step ahead of her now when it came to fashion, and five steps ahead of her when it came to studies and grades. Momentarily, she wondered how she had even gotten into the school but then remembered; her family was wealthy, powerful, and had connections.

Finally ready, feeling like her outfit was officially better-looking than Sakura's now, Ino called up the maid once more to gather her own belongings and put them into her Porsche. Now she darted down the many stairs of her elegant staircase, exited the lavish home, and quickly started her car. Then her little red Porsche sped off into the distance, towards _The Academy_.

* * *

_The nasal buzz of an alarm clock_ suddenly shot off, and a handsome, blond-headed boy fell out of his warm, plush bed. Naruto Uzumaki quickly scrambled to his feet, slamming the snooze button on his alarm and then turning it off. The rancid sound of an alarm always made him cranky in the morning. He had happened to glance at the time, and his azure gaze widened in horror. His alarm went off an hour later than he had set it? "Damn it," He cursed in frustration. He had paid over five-hundred dollars for the idiotic machine, and it couldn't even go of when he programed it to? Naruto was close to smashing the thing, but decided against it; he had to get ready or he would miss the deadline to get into _The Academy_. He knew what it was like to wait on someone who was always two hours late to everything; his old Algebra tutor, back when he was around fourteen and fifteen, was always late for every session. Momentarily, he went to reset the overpriced digital clock's alarm, just to check if he had really accidentally set it an entire hour late. His gentle blue eyes rolled inside of his head; he had set it an hour later than he had thought. _I am an absolute idiot._ He cursed himself mentally.

Sighing, Naruto yanked the expensive outfit consisting of nice jeans and a sleek, button-up black shirt including a plain white T-shirt, he had laid out for himself last night. The young teenager had been eager to get out of Konaha, and to experience the once-in-a-lifetime-chance to enroll in boarding school. He wondered momentarily if he would know anyone who was going to be attending. He strode swiftly into his lavish bathroom, and stripped himself of his pajamas; consisting of a navy blue T-shirt, and sweatpants. As his shower heated up, he admired his muscular body in the mirror, flexing his new found muscles in his biceps. Finally after three years of working out, Naruto had accomplished what he had aimed to do; look ripped. As steam already began to come out of his glass shower, Naruto quickly stripped himself of his underwear and leaped into the boiling water, which felt like a haven against his skin. Knowing there was no time to relax, the blond-headed sixteen-year-old quickly lathered his hair with his overpriced brand of shampoo and conditioner, and quickly scrubbed himself down with a fancy soap. Hastily, he dried off his hair and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Even though he hardly needed it, Naruto pulled out a sleek razor, shaving cream, and filled the sink with luke-warm water. He swiftly shaved the small amount of stubble off of his chin and philitrum (the area above the upper lip). Despite the searing pain that came with the delicious smell, he lathered his chin and jawline in aftershave, clenching his teeth at the pain. Ignoring the stinging feel, he dropped his plush towel onto the tile of his bathroom floor, and quickly dressed into his attire; his jeans were among the darker blues, fading slightly in some areas, and he had his expensive black button-up shirt unbuttoned at the top three buttons, and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Naruto admired his fashionable outfit in the mirror momentarily before finishing up his getting ready with deodorant and a bit of cologne. Finally, with his hair dried and styled to perfection, and his hundred-and-seventy-five dollar Boulder shoes on now, Naruto Uzumaki was entirely ready to get into his sleek Viper, and drive to his new school, _The Academy.

* * *

_

_Sasuke Uchiha opened his onyx eyes_ as he was rudely awakened by a rough blow to his skull. There, inches away from his face, he saw his elder brother Itachi Uchiha staring down at him with a smirk plastered upon his handsome face. He narrowed his eyes in a glare towards Itachi, and shoved him away from his face in an irritated manner; everything he did now seemed to be in an irritated manner. "Go to Hell, Itachi," Sasuke growled, pulling his silky comforter over his head. His covers were swiftly pulled away from him, and there Itachi stood again, his hair, oddly long, was pulled back in his usual hairstyle; a ponytail, but for some reason, even Sasuke had to admit, it suited him to have that long, well-managed hair. Finally, the younger boy sat up in his bed, his dark eyes meeting his brother's equally dark eyes.

"I've been banned from there," He responded jokingly, despite the fact there was no playfulness in his tone. "You know we have to go." Itachi told him seriously, referring to their new boarding school their parents were shipping them away to. "I'm almost entirely ready, Sasuke. Father won't like it if we're tardy because of you." He pointed out. For as long as the two could remember, it had been an unending competition between the two siblings for their father's attention, and, being the eldest, Itachi always seemed to have the spotlight above him. The raven-headed, younger sibling glared up at his brother, but reluctantly got to his feet. Itachi seemed not really to care about the fact they were being shipped off to a new, secondary home, while Sasuke had fumed about it throughout the entire summer. Why did they have to go? All this was going to prove, in his father's eyes, was that Itachi would outshine Sasuke once more with his more-perfect grades and better athletic abilities than his own. Each sibling was a prodigy, without a doubt, but Itachi always seemed to get the credit, when Sasuke was always the one who had to try.

_I suppose this could be my chance..._ He thought; an attempt towards optimism. "I'll meet you downstairs in the den when I'm ready." Sasuke promised. The eldest only nodded and swiftly exited the raven-headed sixteen-year-old's room. Sasuke's onyx eyes followed his brother as he exited the room, and he silently scoffed at his choice of clothing for the first day at _The Academy_. He wore black combat boots, the new ones that their father had graciously bought him for a surprise, the two-thousand dollar, custom-made ones he had ordered especially for his eldest, most favorite son, accenting his luxurious, vertically-striped white and black dress shirt, which he wore un-tucked, and only halfway buttoned, revealing a small portion of his muscular chest and too-white undershirt. His pants, on the other hand, were simple, faded blue jeans; and they were tattered, they were frayed, and holes were seen in the parts that his combat boots did not cover. Trash, Sasuke thought coldly. Those jeans probably cost a couple hundred dollars alone, though they seemed to have been bought that way anyway; it wasn't like they looked worn, just tattered. Either way, Sasuke disliked Itachi's undignified appearance. Shaking it from his head, he now turned to the outfit he himself had planned.

Sasuke eyed the sleek golden dress shirt he had chosen, spun straight from silk, to be worn with dark blue denim jeans, tailored to perfection, as well as a pricey leather belt with expensive Cascade shoes. He stripped himself of his nightwear, and swiftly changed into his outfit, leaving his expensive golden shirt un-tucked, though not unbuttoned, the sleeves were rolled up to his mid-forearms, and he let the front of his shirt ride up just so his belt could be seen peaking over the stylish silk shirt. He sighed, and wandered over into his bathroom, quickly checking his appearance in the mirror, smirking in satisfaction. Instead of smiles, the majority of the time, Sasuke Uchiha smirked; a bad habit picked up from his older brother at an early age, one of which he couldn't seem to stop doing. He caressed his jawline momentarily, checking for stubble - as he had shaved and showered last night - and of course, it was not there. Quickly he put on cologne, brushed his teeth, and did his hair in the unique style he had kept it as when, back when he was seven, a prank was played on him by a jealous little boy, jealous of his hair, that is, as he had it entirely even, grown long, until the boy stuck globs of gum in his hair and the entire backside had to be cut short. He left what could be kept long, long, not wishing to have entirely short hair, and it ended up the boy had helped rather than hurt his Godly appearance.

Sighing, Sasuke saw Itachi was already waiting downstairs in the den with their mother and father, who had both called in to their work to take the day off for the occasion. They each said their goodbyes to their parents, and, headed outside towards the single car they had decided on driving; a solid white Lamborghini, which, was one of Itachi's three cars, and being only seventeen at that; and still a sophomore! Supposedly, their parents had simply enrolled him a year late, but Sasuke personally liked to believe his brother failed. Making sure their maids had put their luggage into the trunk, the two then backed out of their driveway, and sped off in the direction of _The Academy.

* * *

_

_The sound of his brother's _flesh hitting the cool wooden floor below his too-nice bed satisfied Sabuku no Gaara. He gave a small, rueful smirk at the dark-headed boy's reaction to his rude awakening, his cruel bluish eyes meeting his brother's amber ones. "You're late, Kankuro." Gaara announced bluntly before silently striding to exit the room. Sighing as he wandered lazily through the halls towards his own bedroom, Gaara ran one hand through his blood red hair, shivering lightly as a cool draft hit his pale, exposed chest; at that moment all he had on were his sweatpants he had worn to bed the previous night. One hand lightly wrapped around his own doorknob, Gaara couldn't help but look back towards Kankuro, and wonder if he should have woken him just a little earlier, so he could have had breakfast, but then just scoffed at the thought and rolled his eyes. _Being that late, he doesn't deserve any damn breakfast. _He decided sourly before yanking his door open to reveal a dark, messy room he called his own. "What do you want, Temari?" He growled in a low, irritated voice, fed up with his siblings just an hour after the first had awoken. Thanks to sever insomnia, Gaara never slept; not a wink, usually he just wandered around the small, village-like town they lived in.

A young, beautiful blond-headed girl brushed perfectly-curled strands of hair away from her soft face, revealing blue eyes-just a few shades bluer than Gaara's. "Just making sure you packed your things," She lied smoothly, crossing one slender leg over the other, her already-short dress riding up a bit, revealing even more of her legs. Temari studied her younger brother's expressionless face, wondering if he was buying the crap she was feeding him.

"Why can't you just bring your own fucking weed?"

Rosy lips frowned slightly at his assumption, which was entirely correct; Temari was in his room, searching for his weed. Temari could feel the irritation emitting from him, and she was at least two meters (about seven feet) away. Having nothing to respond to him, Temari merely got up, her own expensive bag in hand, and began to walk away. _I'm almost out... _She thought to herself in encouragement. Smiling a goodbye, Temari could have bet she was home-free, until of course Gaara's strong, pale hand grabbed her own pale, tiny wrist, yanking her towards her red-headed brother. "Give me your bag, Temari." He demanded quietly.

Knowing by now not to disobey her youngest brother, she merely nodded and, defeated, gave him the bag. Within ten seconds the bag was returned, and all the weed she had stolen from Gaara was in his custody once again. She gave him a sheepish, apologetic glance and he only glared at her. "Don't let me catch you stealing my shit again."

Nodding quickly, the breathtaking young woman excused herself from Gaara's room. Oh, how that boy absolutely terrified her beyond words. She could hardly ever speak to him without being intimidated by his negative energy. _I wonder why he's like this to begin with..._ She wondered to herself as she strode towards Kankuro's door, straightening out her too-short, too-low red dress. Manicured fingers tapped on his door, and she stood there in an impatient pose to hide how shook up she was from Gaara's confrontation, even though she technically was stealing. How he handled it... She just couldn't take it. "Kankuro, open up!" She demanded impatiently, flattening her lush, glossy lips in one impatient line. Secretly, Temari had been up hours before she and her brother Kankuro were supposed to be up, readying herself for the hopefully-delicious boys who would attend the school.

Moments later a flustered, half-dressed brunette boy opened up his bedroom door. Temari raised one slender eyebrow at him. "I overslept. Gaara woke me up." He explained briskly as he pulled up his black denim pants after closing the door behind his older sister. "What's wrong?" He asked with a halfheartedly concerned tone, despite the fact his voice was still thick with sleep. He pawed through the mounds of clothes that were left on his floor from packing-or the leftovers of packing-and eventually found a beige button-up shirt he liked. Quickly rolling up the sleeves to his elbows and leaving the first two buttons unbuttoned, Kankuro turned towards his sister, waiting for a response.

"It's just that I-"

The young woman was interrupted by a knock on the door. He glanced towards her curiously, raising his eyebrows at her outfit, and makeup. "Who are _you_ trying to impress?" He mouthed to her as he headed towards the door to open it. He turned back in time to see her blush before opening the door to reveal his redheaded baby brother. "Hey, Gaara," He greeted casually.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Gaara shuffled into the room, dressed in the gloomy colors of black and red. "Good. You're both ready." He told them coolly. "Our luggage is in the trunk of the limouzine and the driver is here. Let's go." Without waiting for a response, the redheaded boy trudged out of Kankuro's bedroom, his body getting smaller and smaller until Kankuro nor Temari could see him.

Kankuro turned to face Temari again, who just shook her head and mouthed their brother's name, referring to why she had come to talk about him, and shrugged slightly. "Don't you think you should at least change? This is a school, not a club we're going to." He told her with a wry smile, earning him a hard shove against the wall as Temari exited, although, just a little bit, Kankuro could see she was blushing. Satisfied, he exited his bedroom after Temari, taking one last look towards it, feeling as if he would never see it again. Just before he was about to get lost in his many memories, an impatient honk snapped him back to reality. At that, the dark-headed boy hurried downstairs and out the door, being the last to board the limouzine. Only moments later, the sleek black vehicle zoomed towards their new school.

* * *

Just to clarify, yes, I will be writing about more characters like Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Deidara, Sasori, etc., once they are all at The Academy, but all those different introductions would probably take forever. (Yes, I'm lazy. XD)  
Well, feel free to leave a comment por favor. ^^


	2. New Aquaintances

**cнαpтεɾ ****тwo** : nєw αcquαιnтαncєs_

* * *

_

_dιѕclαιмєɾ_ : ι don'т own nαɾυтo.  
_noтє_ : yєѕ, тнιѕ ιѕ ιn мodєɾn-dαy.

**Also ,** I would like to thank _Team7yo147 _along with _MercuryBatman _for **commenting**. ^^ ( Much appreciated guys, thank you. : D )  
For adding my story to their **favorites** I would like to thank _Selena Starfire_.  
And of course I would like to give thanks to _Selena Starfire_ and _Team7yo147_ again for putting my story on their **alerts** list. ^^

* * *

_Sleek, brunette locks _of hair though long and feminine quite obviously belonged to a male, and it immediately caught the gentle golden-brown eyes of Tenten, who was watching from afar as he gracefully exited a luxurious car along with a fair-skinned beauty she presumed to be a relative or girlfriend. A soft, sad sigh escaped her lush, rosy lips. The strong-looking, handsome boy was very clearly out of her league; he was rich, handsome, and very probably soon-to-be popular. He, along with a majority of other students, had been accepted into _The Academy _because they came from a wealthy, powerful family. Tenten, on the other hand, was with the minority group - the group that had been accepted because of their academic skills and successes. Brushing a stray strand of hair away from her golden face, and in a disheartened manner, glanced down to the pavement beneath her worn shoes. "Thank God we have to wear uniforms..." She muttered under her breath. At least then it wouldn't be quite so obvious she was dirt poor and was there because she was a nerd and had managed to worm her way into being accepted by being smart.

"H-hi there,"

The surprising fact anyone would talk to Tenten made her jump slightly on the luxurious wooden bench she was sitting on, which perhaps was the nicest, most comfortable block of wood she had ever sat on. As the golden-skinned girl looked up, her eyes widened in surprise to see the breathtaking girl from earlier who had been stepping out of the same too-expensive car the gorgeous long-haired boy had stepped out of earlier. Blood rushed to the fair-skinned girl's cheeks, causing her to blush. "S-sorry if I s-scared you." She stammered in a soft spoken, sweet tone. Her unusually lavender eyes met Tenten's plain brown ones, and the two couldn't help but smile at each other. "My n-name's Hinata Hyuuga. I had n-noticed earlier you w-were um, s-staring at my c-cousin, Neji." The girl, Hinata told her gently, her blush going from a soft rosette to a wildly crimson red.

A small fit of laughter escaped Tenten's mouth, as she was trying to hide her embarrassment of being caught already. "Oh, I um... Sorry. I didn't think anyone would notice me..." She told her with a slight shrug and sheepish tone, no longer able to meet the astonishingly beautiful girl's gaze.

Another small smile crept onto Hinata's angelic face. "D-don't worry, he didn't see." She promised, awkwardly twiddling her finger, which she kept close to her chest. "Perhaps later I'll s-see you around." Hinata stammered sweetly before gracefully - or, Tenten thought it was graceful - strode back towards her cousin, who stood beside the car in a confident, and very dominant manner. His own lavender eyes briefly fell upon Tenten, giving her a curt nod, before turning his full attention back to unloading his luggage. The tanned girl felt her face heat up so quickly she was certain he could see it from all the way over in the parking lot because it was so red. Her heart thumped so loudly she was sure Neji would hear it, in fact, Tenten could've sworn she had forgotten how to inhale and exhale, but all the while she managed to smile towards him. Once he looked away, Tenten relaxed again, but began straightening out the crimson red tank top she had decided to wear that day, which was rather nice - and feminine - for her. It was low cut and had a bit of white lace at the end of the shirt, which accented her capris nicely. Despite the many months she'd had that particular pair of capri pants, they still looked brand-new because of how incredibly white they were, which she owed to bleaching it a couple nights earlier. Nervousness overcame her as the two cousins wandered closer towards her - she figured Hinata was trying to talk the stubborn-looking, handsome boy into coming closer to the school - and Tenten tried her hardest to pretend that Neji wasn't coming closer and closer to her as the seconds ticked by.

_Oh God, my hair! It's so ugly! Why did I wear it how I usually wear it? Oh... I bet all the other girls have their hair done up so much prettier than mine!_She realized in an almost panicked state of mind. Her hair she usually styled for comfort rather than for looking cute, but today of course, she wished she would have styled it for looking cute. Her hair she usually styled as how she wore it today - two very tight buns on the side of her head, with hardly any stray hairs sticking up. Her stomach flipping around inside of her body nervously, Tenten swiftly began taking her hair down to reveal surprisingly tame, wavy hair that elegantly cascaded down the dead center of her back. _One side out... Oh no, here they come!_In a swift panic, Tenten clumsily fumbled with her hair band, which had gotten knotted with one strand of hair. "Got it!" She exclaimed proudly to herself after what felt like an eternity of tugging at her hair. Although, to her surprise the hair band had swiftly been propelled towards Neji and Hinata, who were just a mere 2 meters (about 7 feet) away. Tenten's mouth dropped as it zoomed straight past Hinata, who was standing beside Neji, and hit the too-handsome boy directly in the forehead. With a shocked and embarrassed look on her face, Tenten couldn't help but flinch at the death glare the breathtakingly beautiful boy was giving her. After a moment, just when Tenten was getting the courage to speak, Neji just dropped his head and looked away, coolly flicking the hair band back to Tenten, which she caught easily in one hand. _There goes any chance at all I had with him... _She thought sourly to herself, slumping back down on the luxurious bench she had been sitting on with her luggage before._

* * *

  
A sleek __Koenigsegg sped gloriously _into the parking lot, easily finding a place in the front. Delicate, manicured hands swiftly pulled down a mirror to reapply a too-expensive brand of lipgloss momentarily. Sakura gave a slight smirk of satisfaction before flipping away a flawless rosette curl away from her pretty, overdone face. It was only after she had exited her car that she realized there was no one there to really talk to - or...no one that interested her, at least, to speak with. There was one male already there, obviously rich with an expensive suit on and flowing brunette hair, talking with another young girl, who also appeared to be wealthy as well. Not bothering to yet get her luggage out of the trunk, the slender young woman began to flounce over towards the two when she noticed a third person had arrived before her. The girl was pretty, yes, immensely so, but obviously poor. Already Sakura could tell the tanned girl was quite interested in the handsome long-haired boy speaking with the second girl. _Perhaps it would be fun to mess with the girls' heads. Just a little... _She thought slyly, smiling mischievously to herself at the thought.

The one with the shorter, darker hair and the pretty lavender eyes didn't seem quite so interested. As she strode all-too-confidently over to the duo, she realized they each had the same unusual but pretty lavender eyes. Sakura then realized stupidly they were indeed related to one another. "Hello, everybody," She chirped happily, her wide emerald eyes sparkling magnificently. "It's nice to meet all of you. May I ask your names?" Sakura asked sweetly, almost - not quite - but almost in a flirty manner.

The pretty fair-skinned girl, who constantly had a rosy blush upon her cheeks was the first to take Sakura's hand in a friendly shake and introduce herself. "H-hello, m-my name is H-Hinata Hyuuga, and t-that is-" The pretty girl, Hinata, was beginning to gesture to the particularly handsome male beside her when he cut Hinata off.

"I'll introduce myself," He told her with a cool nod. Sakura kept a friendly, sweet expression but was surprised he had the audacity to cut off a girl so sweet and soft spoken like that. Firmly he slid his hand in Sakura's and gave a curt, rough shake. _Hell, I hope that's not how he-_ "My name is Neji Hyuuga." He announced in a deep, businesslike voice, abruptly stopping Sakura's train of thought. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your own name?"

Sakura gave a small, pretty smile and gently let her hand slide back down to her side. "Of course you may," She answered politely. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

Pulling at the hem of her sleek black shirt, Hinata smiled a small and timid smile, before glancing back over towards the pretty brunette, tanned girl that had earlier been staring at Neji. "T-that's a v-very nice name," Hinata stammered softly. Momentarily, Sakura wondered if she had some sort of a disorder that made her stammer so often. "If y-you don't mind, I-I'm going to g-go o-over there, with Tenten." She added before awkwardly walking over to the girl, that Sakura noted, was now nervously staring towards her. Easily though, the young rosette headed girl hid her amusement though; she was usually very skilled when it came to acting.

"Did you notice?" Sakura asked vaugely, although she was referring to the brunette girl from earlier who was staring at Neji - or had been. Neji must have obviously inferred she was referring to Hinata's stammer, so, in an irritated and demanding manner, he tilted his head to one side, silently prompting her to explain further. With a small half-smile, the breathtaking young woman motioned for him to lean in with her manicured index finger. She smiled wryly when she noticed his cheeks redden just a very little bit, which usually would have been unnoticed by anyone; anyone that wasn't her. She leaned in as well until her lips brushed his ear when she spoke. "That brunette girl, the one Hinata went to chat with, do you see her?" She whispered softly. Sakura felt him shiver slightly at the feel of her lips against his ear. Sakura didn't continue until he responded with a slight nod. "She was staring at you earlier."

Sakura backed away slightly, awaiting his reaction, and to her surprise, he had none. Instead of smiling or even walking over to Hinata and the brunette girl, he just gave a slight nod, without even a small smirk or smile. "So she is attracted to me..." He mumbled, half to himself, just to say it. With a smile, Sakura nodded. "Interesting, Sakura. Well, I hope to see you around, Miss Haruno." Neji told her before walking off in the opposite direction from Hinata and the pretty brunette girl, and past Sakura. With a bored sigh, Sakura propped herself up against the nice fence serving as _The Academy's _border and glanced out to the almost-empty parking lot. Was the rest of the school going to be just as boring? _Maybe I made a mistake coming here._ She thought with a slight frown. After a moment of debating with herself to leave or stay, she finally decided to wait and see who all her peers would be before just giving up on the school.

* * *

_Onyx eyes fell upon a _particularly beautiful rosette-headed girl, propped coolly against the wall. A handsome smirk crossed Itachi Uchiha's face as he slipped his white Lamborghini into a parking space directly beside a jet black Koenigsegg which he figured was the rosette-headed girl's. "The rosette-haired girl quite interests me... Keep your distance from her, little brother." Itachi whispered in his younger brother's ear, his hot breath brushing against Sasuke's snowy skin and making his raven hair dance slightly at his breath. He watched as his younger brother glanced curiously towards the girl in the tight red dress, looking for signs he may be interested in her, though he could find none.

Sasuke Uchiha scoffed at his elder brother. He didn't even know the girl; how shallow could Itachi get? Sure, she was quite attractive, and though he would not admit it, he was very physically attracted to the rosette girl. "You don't even know her." He told his brother coolly. Suddenly, like a delayed response, something in his memory clicked to her pink hair. A dark chuckle filled the still-running car. Demanding an answer to Sasuke's laughter, his handsome, raven-headed brother tilted his head to one side. "Her name is Haruno - Sakura Haruno." He announced smugly, smirking triumphantly towards his brother at the fact he already knew the pink-headed girl. He only remembered her at all because Sasuke remembered for a brief time they had gone to the same private school, and she was in at least five of his classes. Sakura Haruno, he remembered, was popular. _Very, _popular.

To Sasuke's immense surprise, Itachi didn't ask how he had known Sakura. In fact, the handsome raven-headed Uchiha had silently exited the car after that, as if he were hurt by Sasuke knowing the girl before he himself did. With a slight roll of his onyx eyes, Sasuke followed his brother's suit and exited the car. Like the majority of the students who had arrived earlier, the Uchiha brothers had decided to leave their suitcases in the trunk until it was time to haul their luggage off into their dorm rooms. With a sigh, the two brothers parted ways as Itachi strode smoothly and confidently over to Sakura, while Sasuke casually but very sleekly strode to sit upon an unoccupied bench, away from the growing crowd of people. Although the raven-headed beauty couldn't help but steal a glance of Sakura one last time before sitting down.

Onyx eyes narrowed momentarily in the direction of his younger brother, Sasuke, who had stolen a glance in Sakura's direction. _So she will be yet another competition between us... _He inferred coolly. Swiftly he turned his attention back to the breathtaking young woman. "Hello, Miss. May I have the luxury learning your name?" He asked in a pleasantly polite and friendly tone.

Heartbreaking jade eyes met his own onyx ones, and a warm, impossibly beautiful smile lit up her face. "Absolutely," She responded, her voice one of an angel's. "But of course you have to tell me your own first." Sakura told him with one slender eyebrow raised, in an almost-flirtatious manner.

Itachi chuckled softly and gave the angelic-looking girl a wry smile. "Anything to know your own name," He responded sweetly, now quite obviously flirting with the fair-skinned girl, who was buying into it. (As far as Itachi chould see, she was.) "Call me Sasuke Uchiha." He told her smugly, a smirk upon his handsome face. Although Itachi was fairly certain lying about his name would ruin any chances he may have had with this Haruno girl, he just was impossibly curious if Sakura remembered his younger brother at all. To Itachi's surprise, the girl's mouth dropped open and her entire face had a shocked - but delighted - expression on it, as if she had a hundred things to say to him - well, Sasuke. Apparently she did remember. _This indeed will be interesting.

* * *

Chocolaty brown eyes scanned _the parking lot as the handsome redheaded driver parked the incredibly yellow Maclaren he and his blond companion had driven to _The Academy_. "Sasori, there's a space next to that black car, un." His blond-headed friend announced. Akasuna no Sasori quickly found the space Deidara had been speaking of, and nodded in silent thanks and praise to the long-haired young man beside him. Swiftly he parked the brilliant yellow car next to the black one, and cut the silent engine off. "Sasori, doesn't that long-haired boy look familiar, un?" He asked curiously, retying his own long hair in the ponytail he had it in.

"Itachi Uchiha?" Sasori asked in surprise, half to himself. His russet eyes narrowed in on the handsome long-haired man speaking with a pink-headed girl in a tight red dress. _Always flirting..._ He remembered, giving a slight smirk and shaking his head slightly, remembering the notorious Uchiha from their old private school years and years back. "I doubt he remembers us-" He hadn't even finished speaking before he realized Deidara was already going over to greet the Uchiha. Running his hands through his sleek red hair, Sasori swiftly exited the car as well, not even bothering to lock it, and strode fluidly after his blond-headed idiot-of-a-companion. Or at least, to Sasori, Deidara was being an absolute idiot at the moment. "Deidara, what the hell are you doing?" He demanded in an irritated manner. It was indeed to late to coax his irresistibly adorable (yet still annoying) blue eyed friend.

In a defeated manner, the redheaded young man followed after Deidara to see a pleasantly surprised look upon his old friend's face. "Good morning, Sasori," He greeted in a calm, collected manner. "It's a great surprise to see yourself and Deidara here today." He told the pale redhead nonchalantly as he stole a flirtatious glance in the direction of the pretty girl with the pink hair. Even Deidara - who was gay - couldn't help but admire the girl's beauty, nor was Sasori an exception. "I suppose you're both wondering who this beautiful young woman is, are you not?" He asked with a smirk upon his handsome face.

The breathtaking girl beside him just giggled, and her pale, porcelain skin grew a rosy pink in embarrassment at Itachi's commenting towards her beauty. "Shut up, Sasuke," She told him with a flirtatious smile. With her attention diverted as she gently, playfully pushed the Uchiha, Itachi gave Sasori and Deidara a stealthy warning look to not say anything about his real name. The young woman then shifted her attention back to the redhead and blond duo. "Anyways, my name is Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet some of Sasuke's friends from - I guess - another private school." Sakura told them with a heartbreaking smile upon her angelic face. It was incredibly hard for most men not to fall in love with her right there, but Sasori easily kept hold of himself; he was not most men.

Sasori nodded curtly. "You've assumed correctly; we met at a different private school then the one you two must have attended together." He told her coolly. Sakura only nodded pleasantly in response, smiling and giggling flirtatiously when Itachi poked at her side a bit. "Call me Sasori," He finished once the two had finished flirting with each other, "And this blond boy, his name is Deidara." He watched as the pretty rosette-headed girl nodded. Her emerald eyes lit up in sudden happiness when a new car - a Porsche - pulled into the parking lot. Deidara and Sasori watched as the girl happily flounced away towards the Porsche where a pretty platinum blond girl was exiting the vehicle. "Why did you just lie to that girl?" Sasori demanded bluntly.

Itachi just smiled wrly. "I'll tell you both about it later tonight; I'll meet you here at two tomorrow morning, alright?" He told the two with a wicked grin.

Deidara frowned slightly and folded his arms across his chest. "Why are you doing that to Sakura, un? She's pretty and seems nice, un." He asked Itachi with a frown upon his face.

Itachi's onyx eyes softened slightly as he looked upon his old friend from years before. Delicately, he placed one hand upon Deidara's shoulder, whose heart rate quickened just a bit at the physical contact between the two. Sure, he was quite deeply attracted to Sasori (who indeed was straight), but it didn't stop him from being attracted to other men at the same time as well. "I'll explain everything to you when we meet up later. I promise you that."

* * *

**Ugh!** Sorry that took forever to put up. D:  
I finished this in a couple of days, actually, but I was too busy to actually start working on it until Tuesday. x)  
Chapter three will be up soon! (More characters will be introduced as well!)  
Feel free to comment or add the story to your alerts or favorites! (Or perhaps you would like to do all three. XD)


End file.
